


на шаг тяжелее и на два выше

by ovsyanka



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovsyanka/pseuds/ovsyanka
Summary: Джордж находит Дрима посреди пустоши после того, как он был один месяцами. Каким-то невероятным образом они оба выживают.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	на шаг тяжелее и на два выше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one step heavy, two steps high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683036) by [meridies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridies/pseuds/meridies). 



В первый день он пытается справиться.

Все вокруг — пустошь. Трава сухая, выжженная. Ручьи пересохли, вода остановилась. Пепел покрывает все. В воздухе витает пьянящее электрическое напряжение, которое грозит, что это повторится снова.

Он находит дом с очистителем воздуха, бутилированной водой и консервированными продуктами в шкафах. Он разбивает окно, чтобы попасть внутрь. На кухонном столе в вазе стоит букет завядших цветов. Для кого они предназначались? Дверь детской спальни открыта. Их нацарапанные карандашом рисунки валяются на полу, как будто ребенок пытался схватить их, когда они убегали.

Он берет один, смотрит. Представляет себе, что сияющее солнце в углу, с улыбкой на лице, такое же доброе, как и изнурительное, смертоносное солнце в реальном мире.

Это не срабатывает.

***

Проходит два дня, прежде чем он понимает, что должен начать распределять воду. Две бутылки воды в день это сорок восемь дней, прежде чем она закончится. Это даже не три месяца.

Он начинает с того, что наполняет ванну водой, разливает ее по бутылкам, запускает все раковины, собирает воду, пока она не становится уродливой, ржаво-коричневой. С этим придётся смириться.

Больше сделать он ничего не может.

***

Он думает, что сейчас весна.

Бывают дни, когда он спит утром и ночью, дни, когда он вообще не спит, дни, когда он спит обрывками по часам, никогда не будучи полностью живым. Такие дни расплываются.

Впрочем, неважно, весна ли сейчас, потому что солнце не смягчается, жара неизбежна, вся вода в кранах превратилась в водоросли и месиво. Он не осмеливается выйти наружу, чтобы попытаться найти супермаркет, который не был разграблен и выпотрошен до основания, у него кончается еда, у него есть только его голос для компании и несколько книг, чтобы избавиться от скуки.

***

Он скучает по снегу.

***

Он идет в супермаркет.

Ему требуется целый день и ночь, чтобы набраться храбрости и выйти наружу. Он помнит самые элементарные заметки из экстренных радиовещаний, которые звучали так давно, до того, как все развалилось на куски: длинные рукава, перчатки, широкополая шляпа. Тем не менее, как только он выходит из дома, его кожа начинает гореть, как будто он переживает самый болезненный солнечный ожог.

Когда он добирается до супермаркета, его руки покрыты волдырями и кровоточат, несмотря на перчатки. Он даже не хочет представить, как выглядит его лицо. Он принес рюкзак, самый большой из всех, что у него есть, и сгребает в него все, что может найти. Дезодорант, зубная паста, туалетные принадлежности просто необходимы. На полках осталось кое-что пригодное из пищи. Он сгребает некоторые высококалорийные протеиновые батончики, закуски, вещи, которые ему понадобятся. Вода кончается, но он находит очиститель воды, который может взять с собой. Там есть галлоны* воды в бутылках, и он сможет потащить два из них обратно.  
На секунду он задумывается о том, чтобы остаться.

Сзади раздается шум, и он оборачивается.

С ним в магазине ещё один человек.

Лицо мужчины закрыто, как и у него. Секунду они молча смотрят друг на друга. Они оба безмолвно задают одни и те же вопросы.

_Как ты здесь оказался? Как ты жив? Ты такой же, как я? Ты знаешь других выживших?_

_Ты можешь мне помочь?_

Никто из них ничего не говорит.

Он крепко прижимает к груди рюкзак, несёт два галлона воды в бутылках и начинает долгий, кропотливый путь к своему убежищу.

***

Прошло уже два дня, а его руки все ещё кровят. Он не рискует промыть их, он не может тратить воду впустую.

Он берет спиртовой тампон и, стиснув зубы, как можно лучше промывает ожоги. Боль ослепляет его. Ему требуется все его силы, чтобы не закричать.

Он задыхается, руки трясутся, заставляет себя перевязать их как можно лучше. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Остаток ночи он проводит лёжа на спине, изо всех сил стараясь не шевелиться, потому что от каждого движения у него в ушах начинает звенеть.

Вдох, выдох.

Сам воздух кажется ядовитым.

***

Он хочет, чтобы электричество работало.

В голове у него застряла песня, но он не помнит слов. Он думает, что в ней был хороший инструментал. Он пробует напевать ее вслух, потом останавливается и прикладывает руку к горлу.

Он делает ещё одну попытку.

Кашляет. Прочищает горло.

Пробует снова.

Ничего. Ни звука.

Он пытается что-то сказать, сказать хоть что-нибудь.

Что-нибудь.

Не слышно ни звука.

***

Через два дня он возвращается в супермаркет. Там есть техотдел, который был разграблен и сожжён, вероятно, давным-давно. На этот раз он задерживается там дольше, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы схватить всё, что ему нужно, и немедленно уйти. На этот раз его руки чувствуют себя лучше, он думает, что теперь, когда они уже были повреждены, они должны быть более устойчивыми к солнцу.

Он крадётся вокруг, проходит мимо отдела одежды, хватая носки, нижнее белье, предварительно упакованные рубашки, завязывает куртку вокруг талии. Он уже давно ничего не стирал. Там целый раздел школьных принадлежностей. Он просматривает его, находит пустой блокнот и пачку ручек.

По крайней мере, он может писать.

Какое-то время он не видит того человека, и ему кажется, что он уже пять раз прошёлся по супермаркету, прежде чем раздается лёгкий шорох, и откуда-то появляется тот же человек.

Они снова долго-долго смотрят друг на друга.

Ни один из них не двигается.

Наконец мужчина заговорил.

— Как тебя зовут?

Он прикладывает руку к горлу и жестикулирует. _Я не могу говорить._

— Ты можешь писать?

Он кивает, записывает свое имя большими, петляющими буквами. Странно снова держать ручку. У него ужасный почерк.

— Джордж, — читает мужчина. — Я — Дрим.

Джордж пишет: « _Это твоё настоящее имя_?»

— Разве это имеет значение?

_Странное имя._

— Я знаю. Я сам дал его себе.

Джордж ничего не записывает, просто стоит и смотрит на него.

— Мы можем просто спрашивать «да» или «нет» вопросы?

Джордж кивает. _Да._

— Ты был один все это время?

_Да._

— Ты живёшь поблизости?

_Да._

— Ты встречал других выживших?

_Нет._

Если бы лицо Дрима не было закрыто маской, то оно бы выдало его разочарование. Он опускает глаза и отворачивается от Джорджа.

Джордж нерешительно пишет: « _Ты тоже был один_?»

Дрим смеётся, сухо. Смех того, кто не смеялся уже много-много недель.

— В основном.

_Ты здесь живешь?_

Дрим кивает. Коротко и ясно.

— Я здесь давно живу. Я думал, что все остальные мертвы. Я не думал, что есть ещё выжившие.

Джордж показывает на свою грудь. _Я. Я выжил._

— Ты сказал, что живёшь неподалеку, — говорит Дрим, и это почти отчаяние, когда он спрашивает. — Не мог бы ты… не мог бы ты приходить? Чаще? Мне просто нужно знать…мне нужно…что кто-то все ещё здесь, что это не только я… пожалуйста.

Джордж кивает. _Да._ Он нуждается в этом так же сильно, как и Дрим.

Это обещание давит ему на плечи.

_Вернись. Вернись, пожалуйста._

***

Он возвращается домой и позволяет себе одну полную бутылку воды. Этого достаточно, чтобы едва утолить сосущую, иссушающую жажду внутри него. Губы у него красные, обветренные и потрескавшиеся. Надо было взять с собой гигиеническую помаду. Наверняка в супермаркете была гигиеническая помада.

Он перелистывает чистые страницы блокнота. Ручка дрожит в его руке. Он не писал уже очень, очень давно.

Ему просто нужен звук. Ему просто нужен голос.

***

Ему снится, что он единственный оставшийся в живых.

Он просыпается, задыхаясь, дрожа и хрипя, и ему требуется все силы, чтобы не упасть через край кровати.

Впервые его охватывает чувство одиночества.

Он никогда не чувствовал себя более одиноким теперь, когда он знает, что есть другие люди.

***

— Джордж, — говорит Дрим, — ты вернулся.

Джордж кивает. _Я вернулся._

— Слава Богу, — шепчет Дрим почти про себя. — Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Джордж чувствует то же.

Он переворачивает тетрадь на слова, которые он практиковался писать, снова и снова, пока они не стали похожи на буквы, которые он выучил в начальной школе.

_Можно мне остаться?_

Дрим кивает. Он снова кивает. На его лице, если Джордж мог его видеть, отразилось облегчение.

— Конечно ты можешь.

Джордж переворачивает страницу. Он подготовил два ответа в зависимости от ответа Дрима.

_Я захватил с собой кое-какие вещи. Если это нормально._

— Это так, — говорит Дрим. — Это абсолютно так.

Он останавливается, приходит в себя.

— Давай я тебе все покажу. Я был здесь… три месяца? Четыре? Я знаю тут всё как свои пять пальцев.

***

Кровать Дрима находится в кладовке. Полки пусты, а в углу валяется куча одеял, подушек и наматрасников. Выглядит уютно.

— Раньше это был «Уолмарт», — говорит Дрим, — тут есть все, что нужно. И аварийные генераторы настроены на то, чтобы поддерживать работу по крайней мере в течение года. А может, и больше.

Джордж ставит рюкзак на землю. Он с глухим стуком падает ему под ноги. Он почти ничего не принёс. Только самое необходимое. Некоторые вещи, которые отчаянно напоминали ему о человеческой жизни. Смятый детский рисунок карандашом, фигурки из палочек и улыбающееся солнце в углу. Чей-то кожаный бумажник на прикроватном столике, потёртый и гладкий. Пустой пузырек из-под таблеток от тревожности, баночка, которая не заполнялась целую вечность. Серебряная ложка с выгравированными на ручке чьими-то инициалами.

Дрим не спрашивает об этом, когда Джордж выгружает эти вещи на полки.

Он едва смотрит.

— Мы можем сходить за одеялами и остальным, — говорит Дрим и берет Джорджа за локоть, — если ты не возражаешь спать со мной в одной комнате.

Джордж кивает. _Я не против._

Это могло бы принести ему некоторое спокойствие, если бы он проснулся и увидел рядом с собой другого человека.

***

Дрим делает на ужин бутерброды с арахисовым маслом и крекерами.

Они едят их молча. Когда Дрим видит, как Джордж делает медленные, крошечные глотки из своей бутылки с водой, он пододвигает другую поближе к Джорджу.

— Тут много воды, — говорит Дрим. — Ты можешь её выпить.

Джордж допивает полную бутылку воды, впервые за долгое время. Ему кажется, что до этого момента он даже не сознавал, как сильно пересох. Когда он впервые за много дней сможет оторвать язык от неба.

Джордж собирает самые простые обрывки языка жестов, подносит руку к подбородку и снова вытягивает.

_Спасибо._

Дрим повторяет это движение.

Они заканчивают есть в молчании.

***

Истории всплывают по кусочкам.

***

— Я не был снаружи, — говорит Дрим.

Он снимает маску. Дрим сказал Джорджу, что он не снял маску, когда увидел, как Джордж пришел сюда снаружи, потому что воздух сам по себе ядовитый, и он не знает, как много его попало к нему вместе с Джорджем. Теперь, когда у Джорджа нет причин уходить, Дрим снимает маску. Они оба знают.

Люди. Они оба.

Джордж пишет: « _снаружи не очень приятно. не рекомендую._ »

Дрим смеется. Джордж улыбается.

Перед ними тусклая лампа, одна из тех, что люди используют для походов. Она работает на батарейках, и слава Богу, у них их целая куча. Дрим закрыл дверь в кладовую, так что теперь тут только они, беспорядок подушек и одеял в противоположных углах, драгоценные вещи на полках, друг друга.

— Я скучаю по свежему воздуху, — говорит Дрим, после долгого момента. — Я скучаю по небу.

Неба не существует. Постоянно идут пепельные дожди. Покрывает улицы и тротуары, как снег.

Джордж пишет: « _я тоже._ »

Они не разговаривают снова долгое, долгое время.

***

Джордж снова пытается говорить.

Он ходит в туалет, смотрит на себя в сухое пыльное зеркало.

У него нет привычки смотреть на себя, потому что он отчасти боится того, что увидит, глядя на себя в зеркало. Но в этот момент он почти ничего не видит.

Он открывает рот, пытается вспомнить, как сформировать во рту слово « _привет_ ».

Раньше у него никогда не было проблем с речью. Он никогда не был немым.

Дрим, у которого, по-видимому, был друг с ним первые несколько месяцев, наверное, постоянно разговаривал.

Джордж старается не чувствовать горечи.

 _Привет_ , он открывает рот, звука нет.

Он пытается снова.

_Привет._

Опять.

_Привет._

Опять. _Привет_. Ещё раз, на этот раз сильнее. _Привет_. На этот раз с громкостью. _Привет._

Почему он не может… почему он не может… что с ним _не так_ …

***

Сейчас очередь Джорджа выбирать ужин, и он выбирает одни из немногих пригодных к короткому периоду продуктов, которые у них есть.

Так как аварийные генераторы все ещё работают, желательно как можно дольше, массивные морозильники в пищевых рядах все ещё работают. Поэтому он и Дрим проходят мимо них и выбирают два замороженных блюда на ужин. Они находят микроволновку, подключают ее и разогревают. И едят с пластиковыми вилками.

— Это так вкусно, — замечает Дрим, он не может поверить, что никогда не делал этого раньше.

Джордж пишет: « _разве мы не должны съесть что-нибудь из скоропортящейся еды первым? на случай, если генераторы заглохнут_.»

Дрим кивает.

Они заканчивают есть в тишине. Джордж держит себя в руках, чтобы не вылизать упаковку.

***

Это становится еженедельной традицией.

У них больше нет названий дней, но каждый пятый день они считают неделей. Каждый пятый день они угощают себя полноценной едой.

***

— Дождь идет, — тихо комментирует Дрим.

Джордж учил их обоих языку жестов из найденной книги. Он жестикулирует, _кислотный дождь._

Дрим кивает. Никто из них не может выйти на улицу, уже нет. Не тогда, когда это так опасно, так смертельно.

— Как думаешь, мы могли бы очистить воду?

_Нет._

— Наверное, ты прав.

Тишина.

— Было бы неплохо, если бы мы могли.

***

Он мечтает о дожде. Он скучает по нему.

***

Он замечает, как Дрим поворачивает белую бандану в руке, снова и снова, смотрит на пол. Она изношена до ниток. Джордж думает, что одно неверное движение заставит все развалиться на куски.

Он приближается, и когда Дрим смотрит на него, показывает, _Что это такое?_

Дрим складывает её, медленно, осторожно, и заправляет её во внутренний карман пиджака. Прямо над его сердцем.

— Ничего, — говорит он, глухим голосом. — Ничего особенного.

***

Самое странное в том, что остались только два человека в мире, означает, что они потеряли всякое чувство границ.

Они говорят о чем угодно и обо всем под солнцем. Обо всем, что значило для них что угодно. Политике, мнениях, вещах, которые они никогда не хотели говорить никому другому. Обо всех людях, которым они могли навредить или ранить. Всех людей, которых они могли любить. Все это вырывается наружу, неограниченно, неудержимо.

Дрим, в какой-то момент, шепчет имя в мертвой ночи.

_Сапнап._

Он не вдается в подробности.

Джордж не спрашивает его.

Он замечает, что Дрим совсем не спит той ночью.

***

Джордж говорит « _Привет_ » себе в зеркале.

Оно выходит хриплым, треснутым и сломанным, больше, как хрип, чем слово. Но он сжимает керамическую поверхность раковины так сильно, что костяшки пальцев становятся белыми, и пытается вспомнить, как дышать, вдыхать и выдыхать, вдыхать и выдыхать. Легкие, полные. Легкие, пустые.

Он пытается сказать это снова, но ему нужно ещё пятнадцать попыток, прежде чем он сделает это во второй раз.

***

Он мечтает о том, чего никогда не испытывал.

В лесу есть хижина, что-то с гладкими, кедровыми полами, которые пахнут свежестью и влажностью под чистым дождем. Небо голубое, простирающееся на километры, заканчивающееся лишь когда попадает за линию горизонта. В одном направлении — роща сосен, под ногами — покрытая мхом земля, а с другой стороны — склон вниз, ведущий в пышную долину, наполненную развевающимися стеблями пшеницы и зерна. Река течет, природное орошение, она искрится в солнечном свете. В хижине есть окна, которые прохладны на ощупь, которые открываются по его желанию, и позволяют воздуху проникать внутрь. Воздух сладкий и чистый на вкус.

Нет ничего, кроме него и ясного, огромного неба.

***

Дрим будит его посреди ночи.

Он хватается за одеяла, руки трясутся, слегка подсвеченные тусклым фонарем в центре комнаты, и Джордж замечает, как дрожит все его тело, где он свернулся в угол.

Руки Дрима автоматически тянутся к его куртке, нащупывают внутренний карман, и все в нем разрывается, сыпется, кусок за кусочком. Джордж смотрит и не знает, что с ним делать.

Он пододвигается, достаточно близко, чтобы Дрим знал, что он не спит, и смотрит в его глаза при тусклом свете.

— Иди спать, — Дрим хрипит.

Джордж подает знаки, _ты в порядке?_

— Кошмар, — говорит Дрим.

_Хочешь поговорить?_

Дрим моргает раз, два, глаза расфокусированы, а потом качает головой.

***

Дрим будит его посреди ночи.

Первый большой испуг, когда свет мерцает.

Джордж замирает. Его сердце бьётся быстрее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он видит, как Дрим застывает, и полностью зависает рядом с ним. Свет пульсирует, включается и выключается, и издалека гудит звук, который заставляет желудок Джорджа перевернуться.

Потом свет полностью гаснет.

— Блядь, — Дрим шепчет, начиная хватать себя. — Нет, нет, нет…

Джордж приседает перед ним, хватает его за запястья, чтобы не дать ему впиться руками в волосы, оттягивает их. Дрим, кажется, едва заметил.

— Свет, — шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, я не могу быть в темноте, пожалуйста, мне нужен свет. Мне нужно видеть. Джордж, сейчас темно, слишком темно…

Джордж нащупывает фонарь, щелкает по кнопке и смотрит, как их тусклый коридор загорается жёлтым светом. Дрим подбирается как можно ближе к нему, смотрит на свои руки в свете, как будто нужно убедиться, что они все ещё существуют.

Джордж показывает, _я проверю генераторы._

Дрим кивает.

— Возвращайся, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста.

Джордж кивает.

_Я вернусь._

***

Свет снова включается.

Дрим смущён, притворяется, что не паниковал.

Джордж понимает. У него свои проблемы. Он понимает, почему они никогда не спят в темноте, почему где-то всегда горит свет. Почему он находит Дрима, иногда, сидя перед морозильными камерами, в верхней части которых есть полоски света, которые никогда не выключаются.

Он не спрашивает.

Дрим не говорит.

***

Джордж снова мечтает о домике в лесу.

По какой-то причине он думает, что должен найти его.

***

« _Привет_ », он тренируется говорить, снова и снова, пока не получится как надо, каждый раз.

- _Привет_ , — повторяет он, и радуется этому с гордостью.

Он начинает со второго слова.

***

Две недели спустя Джордж говорит: «Привет, меня зовут Джордж».

От начала и до конца. Никаких переломов. Никаких ошибок. Чисто и гладко.

Он думает, что скоро скажет это Дриму.

***

Дрим реагирует точно так, как ожидал Джордж.

Он обнимает Джорджа так сильно, что Джордж слышит хруст позвонков в его спине. Он обнимает Дрима в ответ, так же отчаянно.

Джордж говорит и показывает, _я больше ничего не могу сказать. Но я хочу._

Дрим кивает, трепещет с облегчением, и отказывается отпустить руку Джорджа, его руку, и в течение следующих шести часов Дрим и Джордж всегда каким-то образом прикасаются. Плечи вместе. Спины рядом. Даже ноги, вытянутые в коленях, друг на друге.

Он не может представить, каково это должно быть для Дрима. Наконец-то услышать другой голос после того, как долго ничего не слышал.

Но он думает, что может стараться.

***

— Бандана, — говорит Джордж.

Дрим смотрит на него, рука рефлекторно идёт к его внутреннему карману.

— Что?

— Чья она?

Дрим говорит: «Сапнапа».

Джордж любопытно наклоняет голову. Он уже слышал это имя. Однажды.

Дрим проясняет: «Мой друг. Человек, который был тут до тебя».

— Его нет?

Как он это говорит, Джордж морщится от резкости, но его голос ещё не создан для более сложных слов. Поэтому он склоняется к лёгким слогам, которые не причиняют боль и не напрягают его горло, чтобы что-нибудь сказать.

Дрим прижимает колени к груди, переворачивает бандану снова и снова в руках.

— Я не знаю.

— Как долго?

— За два месяца до твоего приезда.

— Ох.

Это долго.

Очень долго.

 _Он умер_ , Джордж хочет сказать, но не хочет. Это жестоко.

— Он вернётся, — говорит Дрим. — Он вернётся.

Он даже не смотрит на Джорджа, только переворачивает белую бандану снова и снова в своих руках: «Он вернётся, я знаю, что он вернётся».

Джордж ничего не говорит.

***

Слова, обменянные в мертвых ночи.

_Завтра. Солнечный свет. Выпечка. Абрикос. Бирюза. Трава. Свежие фрукты. Шмели. Звёзды._

Впервые Джордж спрашивает, может ли он спать рядом с Дримом.

Дрим молча соглашается.

Странно, поначалу. Приспосабливаясь к весу чужого тела рядом с твоим, после столь долгого одиночества. Но их всего двое, а здесь широкая кладовая, и легко менять подушки и матрацы, накрываться разными одеялами, пока они не свернутся рядом друг с другом, как ракушки моллюсков. Одна нога, перекинутая через другую. Рука на чьей-то груди. Другая рука связана с другой. Джордж чувствует биение сердца Дрима. Оно медленное, размеренное, не останавливается. Он кладет руку на него сонно и чувствует пульс под рукой. Он считает его.

_Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть…_

Он просыпается. На мгновение он не может сказать, какие конечности у него, а какие у Дрима. Они настолько тесно переплетены, что кажется, что они едины.

Он не двигается долгое, долгое время.

***

В ночь замороженных ужинов в микроволновке Джордж рассказывает Дриму историю о том, где он был, когда это впервые случилось. Как он каким-то образом узнал, что всё было ужасно и плохо, и что если он не найдёт укрытие, то умрёт. Первобытный, кошмарный ужас от осознания апокалипсиса был между ними.

Никто больше, казалось, не понимал. А когда они поняли, возможно, было уже слишком поздно бежать. Или, может быть, люди пытались бежать, но не смогли. Это то, что Джордж подозревает, случилось с семьёй, в чьем доме он оставался все эти дни. Что они пытались и потерпели неудачу. Он один из счастливчиков. Ему повезло, что он выжил.

Оглядываясь назад, он не уверен, будет ли он считать себя теперь счастливчиком или нет.

Дрим терпеливо слушает, не перебивает, позволяет Джорджу заикаться над своими предложениями и возвращаться, чтобы попытаться найти более лёгкие слова и повторить фразы и озвучивать вещи вслух, пока он не получит правильное слово. Он слушает так, как будто это самое интересное, что он слышал за весь день. Что, в некотором смысле, так и есть. Дни неотличимы без неба, чтобы различить их.

Взамен Дрим делится кусочками своей истории.

Забавно, как человеческий мозг реагирует на апокалипсис. На все остальное в мире, ни один из них не колеблется, когда говорит об этом. Делятся самыми глубокими, темными кусочками себя.

— Я думаю, мы с Сапнапом знали, что что-то не так, в то же время, как и ты, — говорит Дрим. — К счастью, мы добрались сюда. Поначалу было много нападений, много насилия. Никто из нас не вмешивался. В какой-то момент всё было опустошенным, и мы… мы заперли двери.

Дрим сглотнул, пялясь на землю.

— Это преследует меня. Это решение. Оставить людей. Потому что, как бы я не хотел это опровергнуть, я думаю, что некоторые из этих смертей на моих руках.

Джордж качает головой.

— Ты не в отв… ответе за это.

— Я видел их, — говорит Дрим. — Снаружи.

— Не твоя вина.

Он не уверен, помогают ему его слова или нет. Глаза Дрима не сфокусированы. Он продолжает: «Мы сохранили и собрали много всего. Сохранили друг другу рассудок, сохранили друг другу жизнь. И однажды… однажды он заговорил о том, что хочет уйти. Не навсегда, а просто посмотреть, есть ли выжившие, есть ли ещё живые люди. Я помню все, что он мне говорил. Что вина сжирала его заживо. Ему нужно было знать, есть ли ещё люди, которых он может спасти».

— Он так и не вернулся, — шепчет Джордж, и знает, что это правда, по тому, как дрожит Дрим.

— Я должен верить, что он вернётся, — говорит Дрим. — Я знаю, что он верит. Потому что, как только я перестану в это верить, его уже не будет.

Джордж ничего не говорит. Нет ничего, что могло бы это исправить. Ничего, что заставит Дрима чувствовать себя лучше, пока он не увидит Сапнапа.

— Я оставляю все двери незапертыми, — бормочет Дрим. — Я оставляю их все незапертыми, чтобы он знал, как попасть внутрь.

Джордж ничего не говорит.

— Он вернётся, — говорит Дрим, — я знаю, что вернётся.

Ни один из них ничего не говорит до конца ночи.

***

В первый раз, когда Джорджу приходит в голову идея выйти на улицу, Дрим смотрит на него все десять секунд, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Нет, — холодно говорит он.

До конца дня он ничего не говорит.

***

Джордж скучает по небу.

Ему снова снится домик в сосновом лесу с видом на долину. Она продолжает приближаться к нему, появляясь в его сознании. Мир, где дождь — чистая вода, а не туман, смутный пепел. Мир, где вода чиста и не загрязнена. Мир с зелёной влажной травой под ногами вместо выжженной пустоши, где уже ничего не сможет расти.

Он хочет быть там. Он хочет быть там.

Джордж шагает вверх и вниз по линолеумным проходам того, что когда-то было Уолмарт, но стал домом, думает о том, как он не чувствовал землю под ногами уже, должно быть, почти девять месяцев.

Он идет к ковровому отделу и проводит ладонями по ним, просто чтобы почувствовать их поверхность. Что-то другое. Что-то, что даёт ему понять, что этот мир, в котором он находится, настоящий.

***

Второй большой испуг приходит в виде травмы.

Дрим карабкается, чтобы достать коробку из больших складских помещений сзади, с возвышающимися полками и гигантскими лестницами, протянувшимися далеко в потолок склада, туда, чтобы достать коробку с нетронутыми продуктами, потому что все на полках начинает заканчиваться, и тогда случается грохот и глухой удар, и что-то ломается.

— Блять, — матерится Дрим, и Джордж, который находится по ту сторону супермаркета, слышит его отчётливо, как день.

— Ты истекаешь кровью, — говорит Джордж в тусклом осознании, когда он спешит, и его паника заставляет его спотыкаться о слова, заставляя все вернуться на круги своя, и он не может сосредоточиться на том, чтобы говорить, а также думать о Дриме, потому что его рука кровоточит, и один из его пальцев искривлён в обратную сторону…

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Дрим, отчаянно пытаясь держать голос ровным, — я в порядке, я могу ходить, видеть.

— Сядь, — говорит Джордж.

— Господи, — Дрим огрызается, — хватит суетиться.

Джордж ловит его за плечи, толкает вниз.

— Сядь.

— Но…

Джордж на мгновение смотрит на него, и что бы ни увидел Дрим в глазах Джорджа, он сдаётся ему и садится обратно. Он поднимает левую руку на колени, больную, и Джордж нежно прикасается к ней, перевернув её. Он не упускает, как Дрим вздрагивает на одной из сторон, в набухшей области его запястья.

— Первая помощь, — говорит Джордж, и указывает на себя, а затем обратно на супермаркет. Дрим кивает.

Он возвращается с первой помощью, с медицинской шиной* для запястья, немного растирающего спирта и марлевыми прокладками. Он очень благодарен за то, что у них до сих пор есть запасы первой помощи.

Дрим вздрагивает от втирания алкоголя, скрипит зубами, и это напоминает Джорджу о бледных, пятнистых шрамах на руках от воздуха снаружи и солнечного света, и о том, как больно ухаживать за своими руками, когда это был только он, один.

— Не дергайся, — указывает Джордж, и когда он пытается сформировать правильные слова, его рот подводит его, так что он показывает: « _Не вставай, чтобы не навредить себе, я возьму воду и обезболивающее_ »

Дрим старается, но колено подпрыгивает вверх и вниз, пока Джордж перевязывает руку, перевязывает два пальца и надевает скобу на запястье. Он смотрит и следит за тем, чтобы Дрим проглотил болеутоляющие, которые ему предлагает Джордж. После пьёт воду. И после всего этого Джордж идёт за Дримом в их кладовую, чтобы убедиться, что он отдохнёт.

Дрим спит. Джордж нет.

***

Прошло много, много времени, но Джордж думает, что его голос, возможно, вернулся полностью.

Они шепчут друг другу в тишине ночи. Джордж говорит о своей семье. Он не думал о них долгое, долгое время. Он не уверен, благодарен он за это или нет. Он не знает, рад ли он, что они не страдают, как он, или расстроен, что они здесь не для того, чтобы составить ему компанию.

Джордж водит круги на ладони Дрима, круг за кругом, и отказывается спать.

***

Второй раз, когда Джордж снова вспоминает о вылазке на улицу днём.

Джордж знает о страхе Дрима перед темнотой. Он знает, что ночью он более беспокойный и тревожный. Поэтому он задаёт вопрос средь бела дня, когда весь свет горит, когда нигде нет теней.

— Что, если мы пойдём искать его?

Дрим повернулся спиной. Его плечи сжимаются.

— Сапнапа, — поясняет Джордж, хотя Дрим не нуждается в разъяснении.

— Я думал, что сказал тебе забыть об этом.

— Это просто идея.

— Это ужасная идея.

Джордж не реагирует, смотрит, как Дрим напрягается, а затем расслабляется, и все это в одном быстром движении. Как будто его мозг переворачивается, падая на него самого.

— Нет, — говорит Дрим в конце концов, хотя и с гораздо меньшей убеждённостью, чем раньше. На этот раз он звучит неуверенно, задумчиво.

Джордж оставляет его в покое.

***

У них остались последние двадцать галлонов воды.

Джордж старается не нервничать, но он очень, очень нервничает.

Все краны не работают. Они вообще не проливают воду, только грязную, мерзкую жидкость, которая пахнет ржавчиной. Нет никакой надежды очистить её. Всё снаружи пересохло, и нет никакой надежды получить воду из реки или ручья. Не там, где они сейчас, посреди городского кошмара.

Дрим видит двадцать галлонов и медленно выдыхает.

Он начинает равномерно распределять её, расписывая числа и порции, впервые за всё время, что Джордж видел, как он это делает.

_Снаружи. Слова горят у него на губах, как ни в чем не бывало. Снаружи. Снаружи должно быть больше. Я знаю, что есть._

Джордж подозревает, что Дрим думает то же самое.

***

Он снова мечтает о домике в лесу.

На этот раз во сне идёт дождь. Он поворачивается лицом к небу, наклоняет голову назад, чувствует на коже узор из пресной воды. Забавно. Раньше он никогда не был любителем дождя. Он предпочитал сухую погоду. Теперь нет ничего, что бы он не отдал, чтобы снова почувствовать дождь.

Воздух чист и свеж после дождя. Он чувствует этот чудесный запах, который приходит после дождя. Растения цветут. Одно из них — просто росток, высунувший голову из ковра сосновых иголок. Джордж наклоняется вниз, протягивает руку. Он хочет выкопать его и забрать к себе и Дриму. Может быть, они могли бы вырастить его там. Что-нибудь живое. Что-нибудь настоящее.

Он просыпается.

Он никогда не рассказывает о снах Дриму, никогда. Он не знает, есть ли у Дрима те же сны, что и у него, или его сны такие же бесформенные, кошмарные, что и у Джорджа, прежде чем встретиться с другим выжившим.

Он не спрашивает. Но он подозревает, что уже знает ответ.

***

Джордж снимает шину с запястья Дрима и очень рад видеть, что опухоль уменьшилась. Он указывает Дриму сидеть и стараться не двигаться, Джордж берет ватный шарик для натирания спиртом и очищает царапины и раны, которые до сих пор остаются шероховатыми. Он советует Дриму дать им подышать воздухом и снять шины с пальцев, когда они больше не будут болеть.

Он мало что знает о первой помощи, но он знает основы, и он может сказать, что Дрим раздражён этим. Ему не нравится, когда ему говорят, что делать.

Они сидят вместе долгое, долгое время.

В конце концов, Дрим засыпает с головой на коленях у Джорджа. Джордж убирает волосы со лба, считает веснушки на щеках. Он успевает до сорока пяти, пока тоже не засыпает.

***

Каким-то образом они находят друг друга посреди ночи, лица освещены жёлтым фонарем в центре комнаты, и это одна из ночей, когда они спали в одном углу, свернувшись вместе. Джордж смотрит на него, Дрим отводит взгляд, и это почти робко, почти сладко. Как будто они оба придумывают это вместе, неуклюжие, небрежные и новые. Их руки находят лица друг друга, их тела находят друг друга, как лепестки цветов. Они целуются, пока оба не увидят друг друга.

Дрим горит, Джордж пылает, и они возвращаются ко сну.

Утром они едва упоминают об этом.

Ночью они снова целуются.

***

Однажды Дрим говорит: «Наружу».

Это всего лишь одно слово, но Джордж может сказать, как это ужасно для Дрима. Джордж был снаружи; он трижды прошел путь от своего предыдущего дома до этого супермаркета, и каждый раз ему удавалось выжить. Он знает, каково это, и как защитить себя, и что делать со своими травмами, ожогами и волдырями позже. Дрим, который за все время своего знакомства с Джорджем ни разу не выходил из супермаркета, не имеет представления о том, каково это снаружи.

— Наружу, — повторяет Джордж для подтверждения, и Дрим кивает. — Хочешь пойти?

— Может быть, — говорит Дрим. — Я не знаю. Ненадолго. Но ты ведь это делал, да? Ты был там много раз.

— Это ужасно, — говорит Джордж, медленно, не желая приукрашивать. — Но ты можешь защитить себя. Длинные рукава, брюки, перчатки, маска. И я никогда раньше не получал серьёзных травм. Только незначительные ожоги. Похоже на сильный солнечный ожог.

— У нас много алоэ вера.

Джордж кивает:

— И много защиты.

Медленно, очень медленно, Дрим говорит:

— Думаю, стоит попробовать.

Джордж кивает. Дрим кивает. Их соединяет тонкая нить, что-то гораздо сильнее, чем раньше. Джордж думает, что это можно назвать _решительностью_.

***

Они выходят на улицу.

Только на мгновение. На кратчайший момент.

Джордж снова надевает маску, очки и перчатки, и обязательно кладет руки в карманы, чтобы они не покрылись волдырями. Дрим делает то же самое. Он дрожит, хотя и пытается это скрыть.

Джордж предлагает самые простые идеи. Он будет стоять у двери и держать ее открытой, и Дрим может сделать несколько шагов на улицу, прежде чем вернуться. Таким образом, Дрим будет знать, что выход на улицу — это возможность, а не смертный приговор. Джордж докажет, что двери останутся открытыми для Дрима.

Это происходит. Это длится все две минуты. Дрим возвращается внутрь, отворачивается от Джорджа и пытается скрыть сладкий прилив облегчения, который омывает его несмотря на то, что это так очевидно для Джорджа.

— Не смертельно, — с гордостью говорит Джордж. — Это возможно.

— Я знаю, — говорит Дрим, и впервые с тех пор, как Джордж познакомился с ним, он видит что-то цветущее в его глазах.

 _Надежда_.

Надежда. Решительность. Они оба здесь. Джордж позаботится, чтобы всё так и осталось.

***

Они снова целуются, на этот раз при дневном свете, у постельного отделения, откуда они забрали все одеяла и подушки. Сразу же после того, как они почистили зубы и нашли бесконечный запас зубной пасты из отдела гигиенических средств, так что оба они пахнут чисто и свежо, как мята. Они целуют друг друга весь день, и в этот момент Джордж не уверен, потому ли это, что они оба так изголодались по телесному контакту, поэтому тянутся друг к другу, или потому, что они неразрывно связаны друг с другом.

Он подозревает, что это смесь всего.

Нет ни одного момента, когда они не вместе, ни одного. Всегда, в каком-то смысле, они касаются друг друга. Простое соприкосновение плечами, когда они идут. Ноги сжаты вместе, одна линия от бедра до лодыжки, пока они едят свои микроволновые ужины. Эти ужины для Джорджа — роскошь. В них есть что-то, что обещает что-то хорошее.

Интересно, как в апокалипсисе мельчайшие вещи становятся самыми большими. Детский рисунок мелком, сложенный так много раз, что Джордж знает складки наизусть, и бумага стала мягкой, как ткань. Чья-то банка с таблетками, этикетка выцвела и чуть выгорела, но она показывает, что кто-то когда-то принимал эти лекарства, кто-то, кто когда-то был жив. Серебряная ложка, давно потускневшая от воздуха. Однажды он идет в парфюмерный отдел и разбрызгивает всё в воздух, просто чтобы вдохнуть что-то другое.

Ужины в микроволновке такие же. Они обещают лучшее завтра.

Самые маленькие вещи — самые большие. Мизинец Дрима, зацепившегося за его, когда они возвращаются в кладовую. Нежное, медленное дыхание обоих, когда они засыпают. Фонарь в центре комнаты, который никогда не мерцает. Желтый свет, который он излучает.  
Они просыпаются в ужасе.

***

Электричество вышло из строя.

Дневной свет достаточно светлый, чтобы они оба могли ясно видеть, хотя некоторые проходы и коридоры затенены и темнее, чем обычно. Дрим смотрит на потолок, и Джордж слышит, как он разговаривает сам с собой, отсчитывая плитки потолка, один за другим, и он достигает сотен, прежде чем остановиться.

— Оно вернётся, — говорит Джордж.

Он не хочет лгать, но все равно лжет.

Свет не возвращается ни на следующий день, ни на последующий.

В приступе паники Дрим берет половину фонарей и светильников, которые у них до сих пор есть, и кладет в них батарейки, освещает кладовую настолько, что Джордж видит красный цвет сквозь веки, когда закрывает их.

Он не может заснуть. Дрим должен это понимать. Но Дрим тоже не спит.

В ярком свете он слышит, как Дрим говорит: «Он ушел ночью».

Джордж открывает глаза, голова на груди Дрима, и ничего не говорит. Он делает малейшее движение, настолько, что Дрим может понять, что он не спит.

— Было темно, — вспоминает Дрим, и каждое слово приходит к нему медленно, как будто он борется за то, чтобы сформировать каждое из них. — Было очень темно.

Сразу же, Джордж понимает.

Он находит Дрима на следующий день сидящим у дверей, свернувшись в одно из пятен солнечного света, которое светит сквозь толстые панели. Джордж присоединяется к нему в тишине, и они впитывают солнечный свет, лежа, как коты, до тех пор, пока закат не исчезает.

***

— Что если есть другие люди?

Дрим делает крекеры с арахисовым маслом, и ему нужно несколько минут, чтобы ответить.

— Думаю, мы бы их уже нашли.

— Или они бы нашли нас, — замечает Джордж.

— В любом случае, это не значит, что они есть.

— Должны быть и другие, — говорит Джордж. — Должны быть и остальные выжившие. Может быть, есть такие же люди, как и мы, только в соседнем городе. Повсюду Уолмарты, нас должно быть больше.

— Даже если и есть, — говорит Дрим, — как мы до них доберемся? Мы не можем идти пешком, не на большие расстояния. Мы не можем ехать, ни одна из машин не работает.

Это очень замкнутый апокалипсис. Джорджу об этом много раз говорили. В фильмах, телевизионных шоу, даже в книгах, всегда была возможность выйти на улицу и пообщаться. По крайней мере, в зомби-апокалипсисе люди объединяются. Они собираются в группы, становятся семьями.

Эта жизнь ужасна и намного, намного хуже. Если ты один, ты один навсегда. Больше ты ничего не можешь сделать.

— Я думаю, мы должны попытаться, — говорит Джордж.

Не только для надежды на более человеческую связь, но и потому, что тошнотворная реальность нависает над ними. У них кончается вода. У них заканчивается еда. Электричество закончилось, все лампочки выключены, а батарейки быстро разряжаются. Им нужно еще. Им срочно нужно больше.

Они выжившие. Они оба.

Но мысль о том, что они не выживут, ужасает.

Дрим смотрит вокруг, тяжело сглатывает, и Джордж может точно сказать, о чем он думает.

— Мы можем пойти в моё старое убежище, — говорит Джордж. — Это недалеко отсюда. Я знаю, где оно, мы можем пойти короткой дорогой.

Колено Дрима подпрыгивает. Его пальцы стучат. Он смотрит вниз на еду в руках, как будто это последнее, что он может увидеть.

Он говорит:

— Хорошо.

***

Они идут.

Они возвращаются.

Они не находят выживших.

***

Хижина в лесу. Сосновая роща. Долина, наполненная растениями и водой. Запах кедровых половиц. Ветряные колокольчики, звенящие в воздухе. Ветер, дующий в окна.

Он просыпается, оглядывается на их кладовую, выпутывается из-под Дрима. Он делает все возможное, чтобы не разбудить его, и Дрим свернулся в том месте, которое Джордж оставил пустым, не замечая.

Едва рассвело, и снаружи ничего нет, даже малейшего дыхания ветра. Джордж надевает перчатки, маску, шляпу, натягивает куртку на уже длинные рукава, кладет руки в карманы, а края открывают дверь.

Удивительно, но сейчас немного холоднее, чем обычно. Джордж не знает, какой сегодня день, не знает месяц, не уверен, знает ли он год. Но он знает, что он должен быть немного ближе к осени или зиме, потому что все еще жарко, но Джордж может определить разницу в температуре воздуха.

Он смотрит вверх сквозь очки, видит как красное жаркое солнце, бьющееся о него, думает о детской каракуле желтого солнца в углу с улыбающимся лицом.

Он выбирает направление и начинает идти. Он делает это за три квартала до того, как почувствует, что его кожа начинает гореть, даже сквозь слои, и вынужден повернуть назад. В этот момент солнце далеко за линией горизонта, и оно намного жарче. Двери супермаркета не заперты, и Джордж открывает их, заходит внутрь и снимает маску, перчатки и куртку с тошнотворным облегчением. Он пропитан потом, как и всегда, когда он уходит. Но супермаркет достаточно большой, чтобы воздух внутри был намного прохладнее.

Он возвращается в кладовую и надеется, что Дрим все еще спит. По дороге он понимает, слишком поздно, что если Дрим проснется, он, вероятно, напугает его до смерти. Он должен был оставить сообщение, или записку, или что-то, что сигнализировало бы о том, что он жив и собирается вернуться.

Он входит в кладовую.

Там пусто.

_Блять._

— Дрим? — Джордж зовёт. Не отвечает. Громче, несмотря на то что у него болит горло, когда он кричит. — Дрим!

Тишина.

— Дрим! — Джордж кричит, и у него разрывается горло. — Дрим, ты здесь?

Ничего.

— Дрим! — Джордж кричит. — Дрим!

Он кричит хрипло до тех пор, пока из его горла не прозвучит вообще никакого звука.

***

Он один.

Такое ощущение, что он возвращается назад во времени. Он разговаривает с собой снова и снова, чтобы не забыть, как снова говорить. Он ходит кругами. Он не уверен, сколько дней прошло. Он держит все фонарики включенными.

Впервые он думает, что может понять мельчайшую часть подавляющего, пугающего страха, который, должно быть, почувствовал Дрим, когда Сапнап ушел. Всего лишь мельчайший кусочек.

***

Минуты. Часы. Дни. Он не знает, сколько уже прошло.

***

Наверное, Дрим ушел, чтобы найти его.

***

Иначе зачем бы он ушёл?

***

_Вернись, вернись, вернись._

_Прошу._

***

Так и происходит.

Он возвращается.

— Дрим, — говорит Джордж, в бесконечном, безнадежном облегчении, и обнимает его, держа так крепко, что он никогда не захочет отпустить. — Ты вернулся, ты вернулся, ты вернулся.

— Джордж, — говорит Дрим, сломано, и обнимает его так же крепко. Дрим все еще в его куртке с длинными рукавами. Джордж в своей пижаме. Они стоят так долго, долго, прямо у дверей, прямо под теплым солнечным светом. Джордж чувствует, как быстро бьется сердце Дрима, ухо к груди.

Это занимает века, целые эпохи, жизни, прежде чем медленно, они разделяются. Джордж смотрит на него. Он протягивает руку, прикасается к лицу Дрима. Как будто он не может поверить, что он настоящий, как будто он не может поверить, что он существует.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Джордж, и его лицо мокрое, — я должен был оставить тебе сообщение, я должен был сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, я клянусь, я прошел всего три квартала, а потом вернулся, я никогда не уходил…

— Я пошёл искать тебя, — говорит Дрим, и он крепко держит Джорджа за руки, до побелевших костяшек и в отчаянии. — Я долго искал, и…

— Я знаю, — шепчет Джордж. — Прости.

И Дрим продолжает, заканчивая предложение так, как будто Джордж не произнес ни слова до этого:

— Я нашел его.

— Привет, — говорит новый голос, исходящий из-за спины Дрима.

Джордж отпускает руку Дрима, и кто-то выходит из-за спины Дрима, едва выше Джорджа, и робко машет рукой.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я Сапнап.

Все останавливается, как будто проигрыватель с царапинами. Сердце Джорджа прыгает.

— Ты Сапнап?

Сапнап улыбается.

— Единственный и неповторимый.

— Там много людей, — Дрим выпаливает, и на этот раз его руки дрожат, но от волнения, — там много таких как мы, хоть мы и не знали, но Сапнап нашел их, и они все живут вместе.

— И, если ты хочешь, — добавляет Сапнап, — ты можешь присоединиться. Вы оба.

— Мы оба, — повторяет Джордж. Оцепенело.

Он смотрит на Дрима и Сапнапа, и пытается разобраться во всем, потому что после стольких дней одиночества, стольких часов, проведенных в ужасной тишине, только его голос для компании, и теперь все, что он знает и понимает, было перевернуто вверх дном.

Сразу же, масштабность ситуации поражает Джорджа.

Есть люди.

Есть выжившие.

Он уже встретил двоих. И по их словам, их намного больше.

— Да, — говорит он, потому что это никогда не было настоящим вопросом. — Я хочу пойти.

***

Дрим исчез в одном из проходов, чтобы пойти собирать свои вещи, оставив Джорджа и Сапнапа одних, сидя у входа. Джордж старается не пялиться. В Сапнапе есть что-то, что имеет прекрасный смысл. Может быть, то, как он выглядит. То, как звучит его голос. Он идеально сочетается с теми редкими деталями, которые ему подарил Дрим.

Сапнап нарушает тишину и говорит:

— Ты Джордж, да?

Джордж кивает.

— Да, это я.

— Ты, должно быть, действительно особенный для него, — неожиданно говорит Сапнап.

— Хм?

— Он не переставал говорить о тебе, — говорит Сапнап. — Когда мы снова нашли друг друга.

— О, — говорит Джордж, взволнованный. — Это мило с его стороны.

— Ты, должно быть, очень важен для него.

— Нас было только двое, — пытается объяснить Джордж, поднимая руки вверх, как будто это поможет, — месяцами я не видел никого, кроме него. Он тоже важен для меня.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сапнап, а потом он смеется, и Джордж понимает, что Сапнап был человеком, рожденным, чтобы смеяться, быть счастливым, потому что это так хорошо на нем смотрится, эта версия счастья. — Я знаю, каково это. Я знаю Дрима.

— Он очень скучал по тебе, — говорит Джордж. — Ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы рассказать мне о тебе.

— Я никогда не видел его счастливее, — говорит Джордж. — Чем сейчас, когда он вернулся с тобой.

Они сидят в тишине и пялятся на дальнюю стену.

— Я не знаю, что бы я делал без него, — продолжает Джордж тихо. — Думаю, сошел бы с ума.

— Как долго ты был один?

— Несколько месяцев в начале, — говорит Джордж. — А потом несколько дней в конце.

Сапнап долго ничего не говорит.

— Дрим — выживший, — говорит в конце концов Сапнап. — Он тот человек, который помогает мне жить дальше.

— Мне тоже, — соглашается Джордж. — Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, как жить без него.

Никто из них ничего не говорит долгое, долгое время. Джордж растягивает ноги, понимает, что он все еще в пижаме, и, наверное, должен пойти переодеться. Он собирается оттолкнуться от земли, пойти и упаковать свои вещи, и тогда Сапнап нарушает тишину.

— Итак, — говорит Сапнап, — вы оба трахаетесь?

Джордж чуть не захлебнулся собственной слюной.

— Что?

Сапнап улыбается.

— Этого для меня достаточно.

Джордж смотрит на свои ноги, лицо горит, покраснело от смущения, и борется с желанием спрятать голову в руках. Сапнап улыбается, слишком доволен собой, и подталкивает его в сторону.

— Иди и возьми свои вещи, — говорит он. — Мы должны скоро уходить.

***

Джордж оставляет рисунок мелком. Он оставляет его сложенным на полке, по бумаге почти видно, сколько раз он пробегал по ней руками, а рядом с ним оставляет записку. Он пишет послание для тех, кто может найти его следующим.

Он уверен, что кто-нибудь найдет его. Будет кто-то еще, кто найдет этот супермаркет как убежище.

— Готов? — говорит Дрим. У него есть рюкзак со всем необходимым. Одежда, туалетные принадлежности, личные вещи. Сапнап заверил их обоих, что со всем остальным они разобрались. Им есть, где быть.

— Готов, — говорит Джордж.

***

Он думает о домике в лесу. Он смотрит на Сапнапа и Дрима, идет бок о бок, разговор прыгает взад и вперед, быстрее, чем Джордж может проследить за ним, как молния в грозу. Солнце отбрасывает на них длинные тени, пропитывая сквозь одежду кожу, но Джордж может справиться с временным покалыванием. Он следит за ними. Только слегка. Его разум застрял на кедровых половицах, извилистой реке, только начинающим расцветать ростке.

— Джордж? — Дрим говорит, и чуть притормаживает, чтобы идти с ним в ногу. — С тобой все в порядке?

Джордж кивает.

Ему никогда ещё не было так хорошо.

***

_Я в пути._


End file.
